Eurydice Kwan
Eurydice's profile: '''NAME:''' Eurydice (yoo-RI-di-see) Kwan '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''GRADE:''' Senior '''ORIENTATION:''' Heterosexual/Straight '''PERSONALITY:''' Eurydice Kwan is very “Skater Girl”-ish. She’s rather tom-boyish, not really caring about what’s hip or cool, or what’s the latest trend-which ticks her mother off. Jennifer Kwan thinks her daughter is just one of the cutest things in the world. She often calls Eurydice, her “Baby Doll.” This really pisses Eurydice off. She hates being called “cute”, or “doll face” or “Doll.” Eurydice doesn’t have any girl friends, cause she like hanging out with the guys more (she feels that they aren’t as superficial and shallow as girls.). Eurydice is very impudent. Often talking sass to people who annoy her-mostly her ignorant teachers who just don’t understand (or accusing her of having the wrong answer-when she had the right one). But Eurydice is clever, and she’s very witty. She’s also very independent. She doesn’t depend on anyone. Not even her parents (she makes her own money, and she bought her own car.). She’s also very blunt and straightforward. She has sort of a potty mouth. She has had soap in her mouth, in her mother’s lame attempt to teach her not to say those bad words again. '''LOOKS:'''[http://%3cbr%3ehttp//img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/14.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/14.jpg] Long dark hair and eyes. Small, and about 5’5. She usually wears sagging pants (not too saggy-just enough to-), that show off her thong, and tight shirts. She sleeps in the nude, and she mostly wears black or blue undergarments. She does love accessories with skulls on them. She often puts washable tattoos on her arm. She’s often seen with earphones on listening to her ipod. Eurydice mostly just wears what ever she wants: Sagging pants (but not very low) that show her black underwear (she wears thongs), and tight tops that show her abdomen or stomach. She will sometimes wear jeans and a crop top. When she dresses formal-like, she wears dresses that are either blackish, or scarlet. '''ACTRESS:''' Min Hyo Rin '''RACE:''' Korean American '''LIKES:''' Skulls, the supernatural, ghost-tales. Edgar Allen Poe, horror books. Stories where the bad guy wins (she often roots for the villain sometimes). She also likes painting and art work that is gory. She enjoys reading or watching movies where someone goes mad or psychotic. She likes reading myths, urban legends, and superstitions in her spare time. She likes playing baseball or soft ball, and she likes people who are out of the ordinary. People who are eccentric and interesting. People who have a mystery to them, and people who don’t submit to the bastard world, earth has become. She also likes spicy food, especially Mexican and likes punkrock music and sometimes enjoys hiphop as well. '''DISLIKES:''' Eurydice really dislikes stereotypical people. People who just don’t get it no matter how much you try to tell them. Superficial people, people who suck-up to authority. People who are small minded and make ignorant comments. Bimbos, and people who only care about their looks, popularity, and money. She also hates people who try to put the little man down, and she really get pisses at people who think animals are dumb little creatures with no feelings or souls. Animal-abusers. Bitchy people (and she doesn’t count her impudent attitude as being bitchy, but she doesn’t mind being called a bitch.). '''STRENGTHS:''' She’s very intelligent, though her some of her teachers dislike her sassiness and see her as a trouble maker-which keeps her from being their best student. She’s good at baseball. She can paint (she mostly paints pictures of people who are sad or upset.). She does exceptionally well in Cooking class, one of the best students. She can speak Spanish from taking it at her old school. She’s small she can squeeze into places and she has a good sense of things. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She’s impudent, blunt, has a bad temper ( one time she was working at a café in the mall. Well one customer, female, called Eurydice over. Now the lady didn’t look like she had been having a very good day. But neither has Eurydice. Eurydice had been stocking up the freezer and mopping the floors all morning and she just didn’t feel like dealing with whiny costumers. This lady told Eurydice, that she had ordered the “Beckley’s Special Mountain Swirl.” Eurydice told the lady that-that was the “Mountain Swirl.”-well to make a long story short, the lady started arguing with Eurydice, and Eurydice ended up pouring the lady’s coke all over her head. Eurydice was fired, but she left smiling, but not before saying “*beep* you, and your Mountain Swirl too!”. Eurydice isn’t very sociable with people outside her close group of friends. Her teachers and other people who don’t know her well find her to be obnoxious. Eurydice is just trying to find someone who understands her, until then she’s afraid to show her softer, more passionate side ( and Eurydice can be so very fragile and sensitive), but she hides it so very well. '''FEARS:''' Being forgotten. Losing everything she has. Having no one, being alone. She doesn’t want to become someone’s little housewife. She doesn’t want to have to depend on someone else for a living. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' She doesn’t have any girl friends, she hangs out with lot of the guys. Mostly the weird, artistic, punk, rebellious, and eccentric ones. She’s also in an arrange marriage with Dane Jurou Adams. She's dating good friend Layne Diallo but mostly they agreed on doing it to give her parents a 'f-ck you' because she doesn't want to be in an arranged marriage. She doesn't know that Layne has grown strong romantic feelings for her and is only letting it go on because he doesn't want to lose her as both a girlfriend and a friend. '''FAMILY:''' She has an older sister. Her mom, and her dad. She also has a hairless cat at home named Lucifer. Lucifer was a stray who had one gold eye and one blue eye. She also has a black German Shepherd-mix, that she calls “Rebel.” She also has a bunch of seniors in her family-the usual grandmas, grandpas, and great uncles. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Eurydice hates to be forgotten so she'll make sure people notice she's still with them while in a group. She'll fight hard when someone attacks her and if she kills, it'll probably be by accident or because of the adrenaline going through her. '''OTHER:''' She knows how to play the drums very well. During the Program: Eurydice is seen as sporty and tomboyish. In the classroom scene she's very on the background even though Layne seems to be doing rather dangerous things. Her demise: